


Running

by VickeyStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Stiles is Terra, The Pack Watches the Gladers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: The Gladers escape WICKED's grasp, while the Pack watches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to focus on the scene where Terra convinces Newt that he's not insane. It got bigger.   
> Yikes.   
> I do take requests for any and all fandoms i've already done and more.   
> Hope you guys enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Scott hates Tuesdays.

His world fell to the ground, on a Tuesday.

A very important part of his life vanished on a Tuesday.

Stiles was taken on a Tuesday.

The pack searched everywhere, for any clues leading to who took her, and how they could find her.

It was a few months later when Danny hacked into WICKED’s servers.

They watched as she was panicking in the Box, how she didn’t remember anything.   
She thought her name was Terra.

They watched helplessly as she fought Ben off in the forest, and when she killed a griever and saved Minho and Alby.

They watched as she put the clues together and led the remaining Gladers out of the Maze.

They watched as she cried, shouting at Chuck’s corpse to wake up.

All through this, they tried to contact her. She noticed the bug, following her around, leading her away from grievers and to her friends.

When the Gladers were dragged out of the building, the Pack rejoiced.

“We’ll see her again!”   
“We’ll find her!”  
Danny stopped them as he continued to watch the screen.

“Wait, Scott, it isn’t over.”   
His words made them all freeze. “What do you mean?” Scott asked.

Lydia was looking at the screen, now, as well. “He’s right. If WICKED was taken down, we wouldn’t still be able to see them.”

Everybody settled down, watching as the Gladers flew in a helicopter over a desert.

~*~

Jansen said it was over. They were safe.

Terra was never one to take things at face value.

When she noticed the beetle following her, like it did in the Maze, she knew WICKED was still active.

~*~

It’s safe to say nobody liked Jansen.

He was lying to Stiles and her new friends, and everyone had to stop themselves from trying to rip his throat out, through the screen.

When they discovered it wasn’t over, they became even more worried about Stiles and the other Gladers, as they seemed to call themselves.

“Don’t worry,” Scott said, seeing his friend notice the small mechanical bug Danny managed to hack into. He saw the guarded glint in her eyes harden, in certainty. “She’ll figure it out.”

~*~

When the Gladers got to the ‘safe haven’, they looked terrible.

Jansen tried desperately not to wrinkle his nose in disgust at their smell. He crammed them into a small room that nobody used anymore, and went to handle the cranks.

~*~

Terra watched as the people led Teresa to a private room in the back. A man walked up to her.

“Jansen wants to speak with you.”   
She looked back once to see Minho looking at her.   
She nodded towards the other Gladers, and he nodded.

He would keep them safe.

~*~

Jansen studied the girl in front of him. “Whose side are you on?”

She stared at him for a second, and he thought she could see right through him. The WICKED member in all his glory.

“I remember I used to work for WICKED.” She spoke, staring somewhere over his shoulder.

“I remember they sent me into the Maze.”

He held back a wince when anger filled her eyes.   
“I remember watching my friends die, in front of me.”   
She hesitated, and looked him in the eye. “I’m on their side.”   
He studied her for a moment, and knew that she would never trust him.

“Interesting. You said you worked for WICKED, but they sent you into the Maze? Why would they do that?” Jansen asked, and she was very much going to get herself killed with that smart mouth.

“I don’t know, maybe you should’ve asked before you killed all of them.”

He tipped his head towards her in silent acknowledgement. _Touché._

_~*~_

Terra crawled through the vents, following Aris. The kid seemed trustworthy, and she didn’t trust any of the adults, so when he crawled up from under her bed, she agreed to follow him.

When he showed her the unmarked bodies, there was only one question she could focus on.

“Why are you showing me all this?” She asked, looking at the boy.

He shrugged. “Maybe the others will listen to you.”

~*~

Aris was right.

Scott knew it the moment he met Stiles, and the rest of the Pack soon realized it too.

She had this… subtle confidence to herself.

The way she stood, her loyalty, the way she can keep a clear head in any situation, and her strategic skills, it was all there.

She was a leader.

She always lead the Pack through the battles, giving Scott any and all advice he needed, and if he had to relate their relationship to anyone, it would be that she was Scott’s Newt.

Although, he’s pretty sure that Stiles and Newt are falling in love.

The girls were ecstatic when they learned of this, and now they have a bug looking after Newt, as well.

~*~

Terra was eating lunch with the other Gladers, in the cafeteria, when she noticed it.

There was another bug.

Who it was following, she had no clue.

Well, she had no clue until Newt got up to use the restroom.

She smiled a small smile of thanks in the direction of the bug following her. For some reason, she trusted it.

~*~

Scott watched as Stiles lowered herself from the vent, into the empty hallway.

He wondered, where did her muscles come from?

The Pack watched as she typed the code into the panel by the door in the hall, and led Aris into the room.

They saw tubes, with weird, circular things growing inside them. There was another door at the end of the room, and when they went through, what they saw, made Scott want to puke.

~*~   
Terra walked past the bodies of teens, all strung up and hooked into machines.

One of the teens looked familiar.

“Teresa?” She whispered, moving toward a girl. She felt relief when she lifted the hair away from the girl’s face, and saw it wasn’t her friend. Aris joined her side.

“Rachel.” His quiet voice said, and she turned to him. His expression was anguish, guilt, and fear.

“She was in my Maze.” He explained, not tearing his eyes away from his friend’s face.

“I told her it would be okay.”   
~*~

Scott could see Stiles was about to comfort Aris, who looked close to tears, when the doors opened. They glanced at each other and quickly hid, the bug landing on Stiles’ shoulder.

Jansen walked past, contacting a woman who he called Ava Paige.

Nobody in the Pack was surprised to see her, for they had experience seeing dead people return. (Peter huffed in sickened amusement when she came on the screen.)

~*~

Terra rushed through the vents, frantic to get back to the Gladers.

Aris followed.

When they got back to the bunks, she quickly started babbling about how they needed to leave. She barricaded the door, as Aris stood in shock.

~*~

Newt leaned towards Terra, putting a hand on her shoulder, as she leaned against the door.

“Ter, what did you see?” He asked, watching her face as she tried to calm down.

The look she sent him froze his blood, and sent trickles of fear down his spine.

Their bunks had gone cold by the time Jansen busted the door open.

~*~

Lydia watched the screen, noting how Newt managed to subtly stay as close to Stiles as he physically could. Aris went off with Winston for something, and the Gladers went to get Teresa.

When they got her, they ran.

Lydia thought it would be helpful to get her hands on one of those launcher devices.

The others scooted away from her as they noticed the glint in her eyes.

~*~

Scott stared, on the edge of his seat, as Stiles kept the launcher pointed at Jansen.

“Yeah, lemme guess, WICKED is good?” She snarked, and Jansen seemed to drop the act.

Soon, Aris got the door open.

Jansen looked panicked, losing his cool for the first time.

Stiles looked hopeful.   
She quickly fired the gun at the guards, backing up to where the Gladers were calling for her.

Scott huffed a small laugh as he watched her flip Jansen the bird.

~*~

Minho just had to turn on the shucking power.

Terra ran next to her friend, and if they weren’t being chased by freakish people who looked like they were going to eat them, she would’ve tripped him for his idiocy.

She should get a prize for how well she’s resisting the urge.

They sprinted around a corner, to see the others, standing in a group and looking confused.

“Run!” She shouted, waving for them to move.

They didn’t start until the people behind them turned the corner.

Newt waited until she was next to him to start running.

~*~   
Liam was staring at the screen, and Mason watched it with a bowl of popcorn.

Stiles ended up dragging Newt with her, because his limp was making him slower than the others. Minho noticed and grabbed his friend’s other arm.

When the zombie thing tackled Newt, Liam thought he was going to die.

The Gladers outran the zombies, but Winston got injured, badly.

“Intense.” Mason commented, as he snacked on his popcorn.

~*~

Terra looked at the group. Aris, Teresa, Frypan, Minho, Winston, and Newt.

Winston was injured, badly, they were in the middle of a desert, with weird people who seem to have gone insane, and she had no idea if anyone trusted her, or what she was doing.

What did the video call them? Cranks?

Sometimes she misses the Maze too, Fry.

She thought about what to do next, and looked in the direction they were heading.

Mountain people?

Maybe she was crazy.

She watched as Winston fell asleep, and got up to walk a few feet away from the fire.

She didn’t notice Newt’s eyes following her.

~*~

Scott and Malia watched as Stiles left the small group, heading over to an overturned piece of cement. They observed her face, seeing her mask crumble.

She always had a mask, they realized, even when she was with the Pack.

It broke their hearts to see her break like this, but just as they were going to try to get Newt to check on her, he did just that.

They listened as she confided in him, about how she had no idea what she was doing. He gave her hope again, and after a bit they went back to the group to get some rest.

~*~

“You haven’t slept a wink since we left the Maze, have you?” Newt asked Terra, noting the dark circles under her eyes.

She shook her head no, and he was hit again with the knowledge that she’s just like them.

Everybody’s been putting her on a pedestal, thinking she has all the answers, but what they fail to realize is that she doesn’t. Just like them, she has no idea what she’s doing.

And one thing is clear, by the look in her eyes.

It terrifies her.

~*~

Boyd and Derek watched as Newt slowly stepped forward, pulling the gun from Frypan’s hand.

They heard Stiles’ half whisper, full of disbelief and horror. “Newt?”   
He avoided her gaze.

Newt placed the gun in Winston’s hand, and they quietly said their goodbyes.

Everyone followed Newt’s lead, until it was just Winston and Stiles.

Stiles had shining eyes as she watched her friend.

“It’s okay, Terra.” Winston whispered, and she slowly shook her head.

“No,” she spoke, a flash of anger in her eyes, “it really isn’t.”

When the Pack noticed two identical holes in the wall at Derek’s loft, and saw the slowly healing scrapes on both Boyd and Derek’s fists, nobody said a thing.

~*~

They found them.

Well… not the Right Arm.

But people, who might have answers.

Brenda and Jorge seemed nice enough.

“Let’s just hear what they have to say.”

~*~

“Great plan, Terra.” The Pack watched as they heard Minho speak.

The Gladers were currently tied upside down, and WICKED was coming.

~*~

Terra grabbed Brenda’s hand as the glass broke from under the other girl’s feet.

The cranks flew past them, falling to their deaths.

Terra quickly pulled her friend up and they continued running.

~*~

Newt quickly grabbed an unconscious Terra and carried her out of the party room.

Jorge was busy interrogating the stoned man who guarded the gates, and Brenda was being cared for by Teresa.

Minho joined Newt, helping him find a place for Terra to sleep the rest of the weird drug off.

~*~

They found the Right Arm.

Brenda was bit by a crank.

A woman named Mary said that Terra was helping them, by giving them blueprints to every WICKED establishment in the world.

Terra finally began to forgive herself.

~*~

“What did you do?” Terra asked, the Pack watching.

Teresa looked to the horizon, where they could see WICKED’s ships flying towards them.

“Are we anywhere closer to finding her?” Hayden asked Danny, and he shook his head.

~*~

“Why didn’t you run?” Minho asked, under his breath.

Terra looked around. “I’m tired of running.”

Minho shot her a cautious look, and Newt and he shared a glance.

~*~

“Oh no.” Scott said, staring at the screen.

“What? What’s wrong?” Allison asked, looking at him.

“I’ve known Stiles my whole life… but I’ve never seen that expression.”   
They all watched as she elbowed the guard’s face and pulled out a grenade.

~*~

Was she really going to do this?   
Terra glanced at her friends.

“Do you really want all of them to die, Terra?” Ava asked, as Teresa stared in shock.

Terra sensed Minho, Newt and the others come up behind her.

She glanced at Minho, and he gave a little nod.

“We’re with you, Terra.” Newt said, and her resolve hardened.

She looked back at Ava, and spoke.   
“I’m not going back there.”   
She took in Teresa’s shocked face, Ava’s controlled panic, Jansen’s uncaring expression. She felt Minho’s hand on her shoulder, and her friends’ presence.

“It’s the only way.”   
She closed her eyes.

~*~

The Pack was relieved to see Bertha, slamming through the camp.

Almost everyone escaped, but Stiles had to be held back when Minho was taken.

She looked around frantically, and they knew she was looking for the bugs.

Danny sighed, knowing he would have to hack another.

~*~

The camp was cleaning up, and they mentioned moving on.

Terra stood, slinging a bag over her shoulder.

“I’m not going with you.”   
_That_ was a conversation stopper.

“What?” Vince asked, surprised. Terra started fidgeting with her bag.

“I made a promise to Minho, I wouldn’t leave him behind. I have to go after him.” She stated.

“Look around, kid. WICKED just kicked our ass.” Vince stared at her, like she was crazy. Maybe she was.

“I’m not asking anyone to come with me.”   
“Terra,” Newt spoke up. “I’ve known Minho for… well, for as long as I can remember. But if there was any way for us to save him, I would be right next to you, but what you’re talking about… it’s impossible.”

Jorge spoke.

“More like a suicide mission.”   
One glance at the man and she could tell he was on board with her idea.

She shrugged, nonchalant. “Maybe.”

She turned and slung a rifle over her shoulder. “But I know what I’m supposed to do now.”   
She turned to see all of their inquisitive expressions.

“This isn’t just about Minho. It’s about all of us, everybody WICKED’s ever taken, everyone they will take. They’re not gonna stop.” She hesitated. “They’re not gonna stop, so I’m gonna stop them.” She looked at the group, an idea flashing through her mind.

“I’m gonna kill Ava Paige.”

~*~

Kira let out a little gasp as Stiles finished her speech. The other people who were with her friend agreed with Stiles, and Kira couldn’t believe it.

She understood why Ava Paige had to be punished, but murder?

Then, she remembered watching Stiles’ friends die.

Not murder. Justice.

~*~

The worst has happened.

The absolute worst thing possible.

Terra stared in horror at the gap of space between her and Newt.

There was no way he could make that jump.

The cranks were coming, and Frypan was pulling her arm, but she didn’t move.

Newt looked at her and smirked.

“Best get going, love.”

Anger flashed through her expression for a second, and she spoke in a firm voice.

“Find us.” She stated, leaving no room for question. “If you don’t, I’ll be pissed.”   
He snorted. “Wouldn’t want that.” He sent her a nod. “I’ll be seeing you soon.” Then he nodded to Frypan, who finally just decided to pick Terra up and sling her over his shoulder.

~*~

Danny and Isaac watched as Stiles walked a few feet away from the group, a couple hours after Newt was separated from them.

“Hello?” She whispered, looking around. “Beetle blade?”

Isaac and Danny’s heads shot up, and the tech genius quickly made the bug land in her open palm.

She studied it for a moment, then started speaking.   
“I don’t think you’re WICKED.” She stated, then continued. “I need a favor. Find Newt. Bring him back to us.”   
~*~

Terra watched as the tiny mechanical beetle seemed to nod at her, then fly off, and another quickly took off. The beetle resumed flying around the camp, and she smiled.

Newt was going to be fine.

~*~

Newt was wandering through the desert, in the dead of night, when he saw it.

A beetle blade, flying right toward him.

He swatted at it, but it seemed to be able to grab at his shirt and tug him in the direction it came from.

He stopped and studied it for a second. He had noticed it following him recently, and one followed Terra, so he decided to follow it.

He was walking for about an hour, when he saw a campfire.   
He hurried his pace, and soon enough, he saw his friends.

“Terra!” He exclaimed, running up to them.

Next thing he knew, he was tackled in a hug from them.

Later, if he saw Terra look at another beetle blade, and heard her thank it, he didn’t mention it.

~*~

Terra noticed Newt walk a little way away from the group, a complex expression on his face.

She counted to twenty, then went after him.

He was studying the sand and debris around them, in the building they’ve camped out in.

“I think I have the Flare.” His voice was small, and she froze.

“Why would you think that?” She asked, matching softness. He turned to face her, and there was anger in his gaze.

“I’m angry, all the time. I have hardly any control over my actions.”

Wow, he really thought he was going insane.

Terra looked around them, studying the area. She noticed little things happening.

A bug, normal, totally not robotic, flickered. Literally, flickered, in and out of existence.

“It’s not real.” She breathed, and Newt paused.

~*~

“What?” Allison shrieked in surprise.

Scott had a smirk on his face. “I told you she’d figure it out.”

She smacked his arm.

~*~

“What are you talking about?” Newt asked, looking at her.

She stared at him. “This isn’t real.” Her voice was firmer, like she was daring him to contradict her.

“It’s all fake. The Flare, the Maze, the Scorch, none of it is real, Newt!” She exclaimed, looking around her.

“How could they manage that?” Newt asked, still not buying it.

She shot him a perfect bitch face. “They can erase and plant memories into our heads. What makes you think they can’t do it?”

“Good point.” She could tell he still wasn’t buying it.

“You’re already feeling better, aren’t you?” He sent her a questioning look. “Just knowing it isn’t real.”

He didn’t believe her.

She noticed a dagger in his hand, and reached for it.

~*~

“What the hell is she doing?” Isaac exclaimed, and he immediately got pelted with popcorn as all of the girls in the Pack shushed him.

The boys of the Pack had similar worried expressions on their faces.

Stiles had grabbed Newt’s hand, which had a dagger in it, and put it to her neck.

~*~

“What the hell are you doing?” Newt tried to drag his hand away from her neck, but her grasp was too strong.

“Do you want to kill me?” She asked, looking him in the eye. She didn’t even sound panicked, just curious.

“If you were a crank, you would want to kill me.” She stated, like it was a factual truth.

Knowing how smart she was, it probably was.

“Think, Newt. Look inside yourself. If you want to kill me, get it over with.” She stated, and he could see tears start to form in her eyes.

“If you want to kill me, then that means you’re gone. So you might as well just kill me too, because I refuse to lose you.”

“I don’t.” He ripped his hand from hers.

She smirked. “Then come back to camp with me, and I’ll slap you upside the head.”

He studied her for a moment, and dropped the dagger. “Screw it.”   
She was just about to ask him what was up, when he pulled her into a kiss.

~*~

The entire female population of the Pack erupted into cheers and giggles.

Danny turned the bug away.

~*~

Newt pulled back, and grinned.

“Took you long enough.” Terra grinned back, then slapped him upside the head.

“Ow, what was that for?” Newt asked, and she smirked.

“Just keeping my promise. And the next time you feel like you’re losing it, come find me. Because I promise you, you are the sanest thing in this world we are in. Okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”   
“Now, let’s go save our friends and get the shuck out of here.”

~*~

Scott’s phone rang, and he tore his eyes away from the screen.

Stiles and the Gladers had saved Minho, and they were escaping.

Scott answered his phone, seeing it’s a call from Chris.

“What’s up?” He asked, watching the screen.

 _“I think we found them.”_ Chris stated, and all the wolves turned to stare at Scott.

“How?”  
_“Well, someone just hacked into all of the televisions around the world, and posted coordinates, calling themselves WICKED.”_

“Can you handle it?”   
_“Yes.”_

He hung up just as Teresa pushed Stiles out from under debris, getting herself killed.

Stiles, Newt, and Minho looked around, and jumped through.

When the Flat Trans powered down, so did the bugs.

“It’s over.”

edn


End file.
